Overlord Casts Reacts to Death Battle
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: After Albedo suggested Ainz to invade the Lizardmen when out of nowhere a box filled with DVDs and a television suddenly appeared in front of the throne room. Will Ainz learn new techniques from this certain web show? How will the guardians react to the fighters? Will they learn from them or scoff at them for not being as strong in Yggdrasil's standards? Find out on Death Battle.
1. chapter 1

Ainz Ooal Gown supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was not having a good day.

First he was forced to kill Shalltear Bloodfallen due to her being mindcontrolled by a World Class Item and fought her in a very intense duel and won.

Second was the cost of ressurection of Shalltear. While it was a success she was revived without any dangerous side effects from her resurrection the costs were exactly 500 million gold needed to resurrect her and it pretty much put the guild's inventory a huge dent in money.

Third a mysterious box suddenly appeared after Albedo suggested that they should invade the lizardmen tribes in order gain their corpses and conduct experiments if Ainz's high tier undead creation can be used on the Lizardmen's corpses.

Before Ainz could do anything Albedo suddenly asked, out of curiosity:

"Lord Ainz what is that box?" She asked, normally she would destroy the box if it harms her Lord in a way. But the box seems to harmless even to her and Demiurge's senses.

Ainz for once was actually glad that Albedo just did what a normal person should do and not some over fanatic subordinate.

He paused a bit before he answered.

"I would like to know that myself Albedo." Ainz truthfully answers Albedo before he slowly walked towards the box.

Before the guardians and few of the Pleaides Battle Maids could do anything Ainz quickly told them. Not wanting them do anything reckless.

"I already scanned the box with magic. But there seems to be no magical energy present inside the box, however there is a note and several items that looks like DVDs and a television. "

The guardian understood the box was harmless however they don't know what is DVDs and television. But surprisingly it was Cocytus who asked first.

"Lord. Ainz. Please. Answer. To. This. Low. And. Ignorant. Servant. What. Is. A. DVD. And. Television?"

Ainz looked at Cocytus and the other guardians right now they look like curious children asking their parent what it is and what is that. It warmed his nonexistent heart... somehow.

And like a good parent, he answers to Cocytus.

"DVDs are disc-like objects that stores the recordings of a certain object. While television is a device that can produce images from a DVD connected with a DVD player that can show like the Mirror of Remote Viewing."

After he finished answering to Cocytus the other guardians were looking at Ainz with admiration clearly leaking out of their eyes.

"As expected of you Lord Ainz to know everything that we do not know we are forever grateful."

It was Demiurge the guardian of the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick who said in a humbled tone.

" _Eh? Was that really that necessary?"_ Ainz internally asked himself that question but let it slide as he opens the box and sees the notebook right above the DVDs.

" _This notebook is written in several different languages there's even english and kanji writings here, I wonder if this came from my world?"_

Ainz internally asked himself but decided to read the contents written in the notebook out loud so that the guardians might be interested what was the notebook all about.

It says.

 **"Greetings to all who might be reading this notebook.**

 **Before I can say about the DVDs inside this box let me tell you how happy I am if the desired contents of the box is undamaged, then let me tell you about a thing or two about myself.** **I am just an ordinary high school kid who just happens to be a big fan of anime, fanfics, manga and video games.**

Ainz undead jaw dropped slightly the sender is probably an otaku from his world, but he continued.

 **Anyway as for why I was able to send this box to your world my friend who is a scientist was experimenting a device that can transport inanimate objects to other worlds guess who's tbe guinea pig for the device.**

 **My box! Woooooh! (High-fives his scientist friend.)**

Satoru Suzuki in his Overlord avatar just facepalmed at the sheer stupidity which he embarrassingly said out loud.

He then looked at the guardians who were curious looks plastered on their faces.

He decided to continue not knowing the guardians were having mental breakdowns inside their heads.

 **So of course there are several items inside the box and I wanted to tell you my favorite DVDs are recordings from my favorite web shpw that I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **P.S If you are the guy on the next page please sign my autograph I'm a big fan of yours. XD**

Ainz looked at the picture in the next page and what he saw greatly surprised him.

The guardian took a sneak peek and saw the image of Ainz sitting on his throne with the guardians by his side including Sebas while holding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _"I knew this would happen. But damn I really look cool in that picture."_

Ainz internally said to himself he had multiple questions forming inside his undead skull but decided to think about in a later time.

But for the guardians they thought the sender of the box was an infiltrater who managed to bypassed the security systems around Nazarick.

Before they delve further into their thoughts Ainz told them to calm down.

Ainz note at the box and saw a letter and decided to let Demiurge read the note.

Demiurge enthusiasticly agreed and reads the note.

"What does it say Demiurge?"

It was Ainz who asked first curious what it says.

"It says that the show is called "Death Battle. " It takes two or more characters from fiction, does research on them, and puts them in battles to the death." Demiurge read. "And rules are right here."

 **Combatants possess knowledge of each othrr only if such is canon to each fighter's universe.**

 **The battle must end with a death. For fairness. Personality restraints from killing the opponents are removed.**

 **All other character traits, tactics, and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research used is determined equally unless specified. E.G If non-canon sources are used for combatant, the same is done to the other.**

"Those are some rules." Stated Aura who began to compare the rules to the gladiator Arena in the 6th floor of Nazarick.

"U-um s-should we... um see the episodes in order or... um on what we decide." Mare timidly asks them wanting to know how they should watch.

"It depends Mare but first we should let Shalltear get dress first after all we can't be watching the show if she's naked." It was Ainz who answered Mare the other guardians upon realizing this and began escorting Shalltear except for Cocytus, Demiurge, and Mare since they are males and all.

" _This should be interesting."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Guess who's back! Me gabrielchiong11 is back from the dead lol.**

 **anyways since no one is interested in accepting the Challenge so I made my own original work.**

 **As for Overlord mk. 2 its not dead I'm having a writer's block on that fic so I'm focusing this first.**

 **So don't forget to press the fav. button and leave a review.**

 **gabrielchiong11**


	2. Adoption

**I'm sorry guys, gabrielchiong11 here, and I have some bad news.**

 **All of you may know that I haven't updating this fic for months now, and that the guy PMed me some time ago; and asked me if I was going to continue this story, or downright abandon it.**

 **I chose the latter.**

 **I'm really, really sorry you guys. If you want to, I could just put it to adoption and someone would take reins of continuing this fic.**

 **So if any of you like to adopt this story, be sure to PM me and I'll post the name of the person who'll adopt it. After all, the new would always surpass their predecessors.**

 **Goodbye, gabrielchiong11 out.**


	3. Adopted and some Suggestions

**Kaiser kai charlychan500 has adopted the story. Just so you know, be informed about it.**

 **This is only a suggestion for all Overlord fans, I'll be planning on making a Reaction fic on the Overlord anime (especially**

 **The Cast would be consists of Blue Rose, Climb, Brain, and most of all, Ainz Ooal Gown.**

 **PS: This may contain Overlord LN references, and no Princess Renner.**


	4. Only doing this once

**Episode 1: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking "gabrielchiong11 I thought you gave the rights to Kaiser Karly Kai-chan" and blah, blah, blah. I already know what you're going think but I have something to tell you about.**

 **After reading other reaction fics related to Death Battle, especially the one who adopted the story. When the days passed and I've already given the rights of this story. To be honest, I have taste on my mouth for not having at least 1 chapter of my story. So in short, I'll be doing this for fun.**

 **To make things special I've decided to create a something that you're aren't aware off. Hopefully, this reaction fic will satisfy what you need. Which is the entire reason why it took me so long to make this chapter!**

 **So despite of that, enjoy and have a good time.**

 **Wiz —** _ **"Death Battle"**_

 **Boomstick — "Death Battle"**

 **Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama**

 **Samus and Metroid belongs to Nintendo**

 **Boba Fett and Star Wars belongs to Disney**

 **Netflix and soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Without any further adieu, let's begin.**

* * *

After Shalltear has finished dressing herself, we see Ainz and the others gathered themselves in Ainz's office as he prepares the TV and place it where both he and the NPCs can see.

After setting up the TV (being powered by a Data Crystal Generator, which Ainz got it as a consolation prize from a certain machine). The Overlord and the denizens of Nazarick all took their seats, especially after the NPCs took rather interested of what the show has to offer to them.

After all, what can these fighters surprise them when they were created by the Supreme Beings. Beings that are higher than any god.

For Momonga, this might be informative rather than entertainment. After all, what kind of show "Death Battle" has to offer to them.

 _Hopefully not too much bias is implemented in this show._ Ainz thought as he looked at his fellow viewers.

These viewers in question are the Floor Guardians of the 1st-7th Floors (excluding the Guardian of the 4th Floor, Gargantuan), the Pleiades, and Pandora's Actor.

Although Sebas and Solution weren't here due to the mission they were assigned, Ainz had hoped they have enough vacant time for them to see the second episode. Something about it makes him want to order Sebas back to Nazarick to see the episode.

Ainz held the remote (after checking if there were any batteries inside) and pressed the play button. The next thing they saw was an advertisement, must be important.

During the advertisement, Ainz was shocked when he had recognized the word "Netflix". It was a website created in the Early 21st century from his world. It still even existed at the current 22nd Century, he was mildly surprised that such a website have been so old, he hadn't realised it until now.

After the advertisement about Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name that says it all. Death Battle.

 **(Cues Invader – Jim Johnston)**

 _Heh, heh. Classic._ Momonga thought, knowing the music all too well back when he was human. He noticed the NPCs have some sort of vibes that seemed to make them excited. _Guess music from the 21st Century still has effect even in this era, huh?_

 _ **The Bounty Hunter. Galactic Pirates of living beings.**_

 **They blow shit up for cash.**

"Hmm. Interesting..." Demiurge muttered. Gaining the interest of one of the smartest NPCs in Nazarick.

 _ **A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**_

 _Holy crap, Boba Fett! As in from Star Wars?!_ Ainz mentally exclaimed in excitement after recognizing him when he was shown as a contestant. Now this is really getting interesting.

The some of the NPCs were having mix reactions.

"Worthless title," the Succubus muttered.

"Unworthy," stated the True Vampire.

The Tomboyish Elf-girl look starry-eyed, "He looks cool!"

"S-Scary," stuttered the male Elf.

"A. Warrior."

 **But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

 _Samus Aran from Metroid as well?!_ Ainz was surprised, he never expected main protagonist from the Metroid series be here as well.

"She can destroy worlds?!" the Overseer exclaimed.

The Arch-Demon look shocked, "Is she on the level as that of the Supreme Beings?!"

The Doppelganger dramatically exclaimed, "A Woman?! Why does her armor make her look like a man?!" he said as he made several dramatic poses while he was saying those words.

"That's even cooler!"

"Shut up Shorty!"

 _ **I'm Wizard.**_

 **And I'm Boomstick.**

 _ **And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... A Death Battle?**_

This actually gave the Floor Guardians (including Pandora's Actor) a lot of interest. Especially a show of two hosts talking about Bounty Hunters and possibly warriors of their own right, stacked against each other. Albedo and Demiurge felt intrigued, Cocytus and Aura listened attentively, Mare seemed scared. The rest were simply interested in how these warriors are compared to them who were created by the Supreme Beings. Ainz... Well... He has his own thoughts.

The first contestant was a man wearing a unique set of armor and cool-looking helmet with a T-shaped visor, also wore a cape. They also noticed he's wearing some sort of backpack and holding a rifle similar to CZ2128 AKA the informally nicknamed Automaton: Shizu.

 **Boba Fett**

 **(Cues Star Wars Episode IV – The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)**

 _ **Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instincts relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**_

 _Interesting..._ Some of the denizens of Nazarick simultaneously thought at the same time.

* * *

 **Mandalorian Body Armor**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, and Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw**

* * *

 **Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

 _ **That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.**_

"That seems similar to an enchanted armor made specifically for dispersing impacts, how fascinating. It would seem that type of armor wasn't made nor enchanted by magic, how convenient."

Ainz said, while Demiurge was taking notes about the type of metal the Mandalorian Body Armor possessed.

 _Maybe we should consider reverse-engineer that armor based on that analysis._ Demiurge thought, _As expected of Lord Ainz, it was his plan to watch us this in order to produce such unique items from this 'show'. Fufufufu, our lord is truly magnanimous._

It was then Ainz felt a cold chill on his spine, though he was immune to cold, he could tell something right now just felt unbearably wrong just happened.

 **This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

The Guardians just watched as Boba Fett walked away just after he tanked an explosion on his face.

 _As I suspected,_ Demiurge thought devilishly with an unnoticeable smirk on his face, _This armor would be useful for the weaker POP monsters here in Nazarick. It would make an invasion of Nazarick would be much harder thanks to the armor just shown right now._

"That guy is now my list of cool guys in my book." Aura said, before Shalltear smacked her at the back of her head.

"Shut up, shorty!"

"You too, flat-chest!"

Albedo looked at the armor's performance uninterested, _Hmph, my armor could shrug off a Super-Tier spell blowing off on its face much tougher than that weakling's armor._

"It. Seems. That. Armor. Is. One. Of. His. Primary. Equipment."

Cocytus observed, he could already tell that armor was his main form of protection during battle. If that armor was several times stronger, Cocytus would like to challenge that man to a duel, especially that armor could protect him from a Cold Status-Effect debuffs; which Cocytus specialized in Cold and Freezing Status-Effects.

Everyone else have similar opinions, but they ignored the retractable drinking straw thinking it was useless and unnecessary.

* * *

 **Wrist Gauntlets**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

* * *

 _ **His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles**_

"It seems he's well-equipped for close to mid-range combat, as well as projectiles with properties to stun some unfortunate person to be hit with those weapons." Ainz said, explaining the obvious for no apparent reason.

 _Ahh~, it brings back memories when I was still a Salaryman and my Senior treated me to watch Star Wars movies from the 20th to the 21st century. If I remember correctly, we watched those movies each time our boss gave us a day off._

As he was reminiscing his past days, the Floor Guardians, the Pleiades, and Pandora's Actor became aware that Boba Fett is prepared to fight in a way most would consider to be a separate style of fighting.

* * *

 **EE-3 Carbine Rifle**

 **Fires in Short Shots**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

 _ **His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles it like a child.**_

 _Okay, I only remembered him holding that rifle in the movies, but this scene is most likely from the comics, considering the art work is different._

Ainz thought, he never read the comics since it was expensive and hard to find since it was after the Third World War happened. All those comics wasted in the ashes of the war, how unfortunate.

After what Wiz just said about the thing Boba Fett has, everybody, excluding Ainz, looked towards at CZ Delta who was as if studying the weapon until she notices nearly everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, not knowing the reason why they were staring at her.

 _I know she has rifles for weapons and like things that are cute and fluffy, but it would be out of character if she cradles her rifles and weapons rather obsessively._

Yuri Alpha, the Big Sister of the Pleiades, looked at her fellow sister with concern at the thought if she has a thing for her rifles.

 **Yeah... I do that with my guns too...**

 _ **That's not weird at all, Boomstick.**_

Ainz forced himself to suppress his urge to facepalm at this. Were these hosts doing this for a joke or was it even serious?

 _ **Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.**_

* * *

 **Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 km/h**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading your way.**

"I agree," surprisingly, it was Demiurge who said it, "It will be very useful, indeed."

"What do you mean, Demiurge?" Albedo asked, clearly not seeing the use of a jetpack being beneficial for the forces of Nazarick. Especially, her beloved Lord Ainz has to say about it.

"Imagine, Albedo. With the use of the thing called jetpack; they could be use to temporarily gain flight for those who don't possess 「Fly」and magic items that could turn the tables on any enemy that requires flying, and in theory, there should be an advantage in the battlefield where the jetpack could be used for extra maneuverability during the heat of battle."

Demiurge explained, before he continued.

"At least that's what I thought it would be, but it is so unless Lord Ainz allows the use of jetpack for Nazarick."

After Demiurge said those words, every NPC in this room looked at Ainz, as they stared and waited for their Supreme Ruler for his reply.

 _Dammit Demiurge! Why do you have to shove that to me when I don't even know the jetpack could be made or manufactured with our current situation!?_

Ainz mentally sighed at the thought, it's still the first episode and now, one of the smartest NPC is now developing ideas and schemes that could possibly give more work stress trying to figure out what he, and possibly Albedo, was planning.

It was but a moment until he decided—

"I'll decide after the 5th episode of Death Battle. After all, we're watching a show that is entertaining and interesting to watch at the same time, let's not waste this opportunity to watch this show instead of doing things that are unnecessary to rush ahead of time."

—He should tell them that. It sounded reasonable and it should work on someone like Demiurge.

It was then... It happened.

"As expected of you, Lord Ainz! To think that one of the Supreme Beings like you could thought of this, I am forever grateful!"

After that exclamation, everyone did the same. And others with similar statements.

"Amazing!"

"Magnificent!"

"Cool!"

"Wonderful!"

"As expected of my beloved."

 _Oh, no! What have I done?! Now they're exaggerating on what I just did! Why they can't be normal for once and not exaggerate on everything I just did for common sense!_

Till to this day, Ainz have never grasped why they act like that and why they think so highly of him.

In the end, Ainz decided to ignore those praises and continued the episode.

 _ **That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... Twice.**_

 **Holy shit, that's hardcore!**

Albedo was a bit impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of the Black Knight that Fett fought, it does sound impressive... for a human that is.

 _ **He became the leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.**_

 **Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"For someone young at that age, that's impressive for human standards. Though, I have to ask, who is this Sam Jackson?" Shalltear asked, everyone else don't know him as well. All, but Ainz himself.

 _Should I even tell them, who he is?_ Ainz thought, but dismissed the thought, knowing the NPCs would praise him more exaggeration than he was most comfortable with.

 _ **But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen in the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.**_

"Every fighter has their flaws, and weaknesses." Ainz said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Knowing full well that each of them has weaknesses that some foes can exploit. Best example, is Ainz's weakness to Bludgeoning attacks, skills and magic related to Fire and Holy-based attributes.

 **Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with** _ **teeth**_ **, and he's got a jetpack!**

"I agree with him," Aura said, "How does he even do that once? And how did he even escaped the Sarlacc in his first time around it?"

"Don't know, don't care." Shalltear replied, wanting to see more other than interrupting this show.

 _ **Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**_

Darth Vader: _No disintegration._

Boba Fett: _As you wish._

With that done. The denizens of Nazarick somewhat liked the guy despite his ridiculous flaws, Ainz respected him; already knowing Fett from his world. Demiurge seemed interested with Fett's armor. Cocytus viewed him as an experienced warrior, and Aura like him because he's cool. The others sees him as a man who always follows orders without question.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing some sort of orange armor with a red chestplate and a helmet with green visor. She appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armor's right arm. The female denizens felt akin to pride, knowing that having female fighters in this show. Pandora's Actor was still shocked that she looks like a man in that armor.

 **Samus Aran**

 **(Cues Lower Norfair — Super Metroid)**

 _ **Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**_

 **How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Hmm... Interesting." Demiurge muttered, writing down on his notes. Ainz felt another chill on his spine again, feeling something wrong has happened... Again.

* * *

 **Power Suit**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

 _ **She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**_

"That sounds like one of those magic items that let's protect you without restricting movement and flexibility."

Pandora's Actor said, having a feeling that both of his job classes 「Craftsman」and 「Expert」would be used for future development of Nazarick.

 **Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"Very true..." Pandora's Actor muttered.

* * *

 **Arm Cannon**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

 _ **Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**_

"That sounds pathetic, if you put that way." stated the Automaton.

 **But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

"True, but it will be a disadvantage if you're prone while charging that weapon." the Automaton stated again.

 _ **The Arm Cannon can use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.**_

"Hmm... Intriguing." Demiurge muttered, writing it down on his notes.

* * *

 **Screwattack**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (Ainz figured it would show up)**

* * *

 **Morph Ball Alt-Form**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

 _ **Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screwattack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed**_

Demiurge and Albedo found the Morph Ball as a unique ability. Whereas the others liked the Screwattack by its destructive capability.

 **What the f...?! How does she do that?**

 _ **Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**_

 _Interesting, might add it to breed some bird-like creatures with other creatures. Fufufufu, another experiment to try out with._

The Arch-Demon thought with a devious smile.

* * *

 **Power Bombs**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flashing Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

* * *

 **Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"I can definitely tank that blast." Albedo boasted, everyone agreed, knowing that combined with her skills and armor; she can definitely tank a bomb that powerful without a scratch.

"Ha! Can you tank multiple bombs like that without your armor?" Shalltear retorted,

"Shut up, old hag!"

"What did you say, you Gorilla!"

 _Good grief._ Ainz thought as he looked at them. Fortunately, he managed to paused the episode before this happened.

After their clash of insults had gone for awhile, Cocytus finally interrupted.

"You. Dare. Squabble. In. Front. Of. The. Supreme. One!"

Albedo was the first to reply, "She started it!" Albedo said as she pointed accusingly at Shalltear.

Shalltear pointed back at Albedo, "No, you started!" They both glared each other again intensively before Ainz himself intervened.

"You two, stop it now!"

With that one sentence, the two immediately stopped.

"We're very sorry, Lord Ainz."

 _Women are really scary... No, it's just these two who are especially scary..._ Ainz thought to himself, before continuing the episode.

 _ **She is known to be a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species**_ (the Denizens of Nazarick was quite impressed for a human to compete against those odds. But they were intrigued by the appearance of the Metroid race that she exterminated) _ **. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**_

 _That sounded like any player would lose their best items after they were PKed by PKers._ Ainz thought as he remembered his time as a Player back in YGGDRASIL.

 **Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

 _Oh my– Boomstick was that a sexist joke?!_ Ainz mentally exclaimed in fear before he turn back to look at the female NPCs of Nazarick.

When he saw them, they were leaking out a huge amount of killing intent. So much, that it practically filled inside his office.

The male NPCs were sweating a bit, but nonetheless felt their killing intent with a small amount of fear. Ainz made a nonexistent gulp at the women before continuing the episode.

Samus: _Time to go._

Aside from the comment, Boomstick have made. Samus definitely has better feats than that of Fett, especially her equipment made her agile, fast, and versatile to even the odds.

 _ **The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.**_

 **But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement was busy showing. The NPCs started to debate on who would win.

"Samus is going to win. She has better equip than Boba himself." Albedo spoke up.

Demiurge replied, "I'll go for Boba, since he has much more experience that Samus. As shown when Lord Ainz fought with Shalltear with barely any good equipment during their fight."

"Wait, I fought Lord Ainz?!" Shalltear exclaimed in shock, she never knew she raised her weapon against her Lord like that.

"Ah, I never got the chance to explain to you what happened." Demiurge said, just realizing that he hadn't explained to her as per Lord Ainz's orders before the box revealed the show "Death Battle".

Regardless, Demiurge replied with a smile, "You'll know after the 5th Episode." he simply said, noticing the advertisement was about to end.

With no time left to decide on who to vote, the rest decided not to vote and see who will be the winner after the battle. Ainz did manage to secretly vote for Samus, due to knowing who has basically the advantage here.

 **Yeah. Well, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Everyone at first, saw nothing but space until they saw a ship that Ainz assumed belongs to Samus. Suddenly, an unknown ship attacks her vessel, causing it be thrown out of orbit and crash landed on a nearby planet. Samus' ship crashed into a futuristic-looking city.

It was then, she got out of her now destroyed ship and saw the owner of the ship that attacked her was none other than Boba Fett himself as he hovers towards her using his jetpack as he landed.

The NPCs of Nazarick were getting interested as they were going to find out, who is the best Bounty Hunter.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Star Wars Episode V — Attacking a Star Destroyer)**

Samus shoots her Power Beams that fades away almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

 _Well, it was to be expected, after all._ Ainz thought before seeing what happened next.

Getting counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, but Samus jumps into the air and fired a missile at Fett, which detonates upon impact. When she lands, Fett hits her with his Flamethrower. Samus jumps back and shoots another missile at Fett, the Galactic Bounty Hunter then flies up using his jetpack. However, Samus goes for the offensive, using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which resulted him hitting on the ground.

"That got intense, rather quick, it seems." Demiurge observed, but got disappointed seeing his voted contestant losing ground quickly.

By the time Samus lands, Fett shoots his own missiles at her, causing a lot of damage to her.

"Hm. It. Seems. Her. Armor. Is. Weaker. Than. I. Thought. Would. Be." Cocytus observed, seeing Fett's armor has much more defense than hers.

Fett, then fires his Anti-Vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escapes through a doorway before the missile explodes.

"Clever." the Automaton stated.

Fett cautiously creeps towards the doorway before Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his, before blowing up at Fett's feet.

"It. Seems. She's. Using. Her. Power. Bomb. At. Fett. In. Point-blank. Range. Very. Clever. Indeed." Cocytus said, noting how she used such an underhanded tactic against her opponent.

Having withstand the blast tanks to his Mandalorian Body Armor, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus then dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam.

"Wait, I thought Fett's armor was immune to cold, how come she's able to freeze him?" Aura asked in curiosity, before the Arch-Demon replied.

"I think Fett's armor was meant to protect him from the cold. Since Samus used her Ice Beam to encase Fett in ice, that would mean the Mandalorian Body Armor can be frozen in ice, as demonstrated by Samus herself."

Demiurge explained, though a bit saddened since Fett was losing and he was the only who voted for him.

Samus then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"He won't make it." Ainz said, knowing from the start that Fett had absolutely no chance against Samus. He briefly took a glance at Demiurge who was showing a saddened expression.

Samus jumps in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.

Samus: _You're mine._

Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam at point-blank, effectively knocking Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground, all for the world to see.

 **K.O!**

* * *

NPCs looked in surprise at what just happened.

Seconds later, every NPC inside Ainz's office gave a round of applause for Samus who won in the 1st episode of Death Battle. Although Demiurge effectively lost, he clapped his hands to Fett who gave his all against Samus.

 **Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was awesome!**

"We saw it as well, it was... Spectacular." Albedo quietly said, so quiet nobody even heard her.

 _ **Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... Hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.**_

The NPCs were surprised at that. Samus was too hard to hit when you only have formidable weapons. What good was brute force when it doesn't do good against someone who has more tricks up on their sleeves.

 **He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use the homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit, knows that Anti-Vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"That's correct, you know." CZ deadpanned.

 _ **Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about one in four chances for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept on moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.**_

"Makes sense, after all, her Chozo DNA gave her more agility to dodge all of those attacks." Ainz commented.

 **After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

 _ **Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam on the face.**_

The NPCs nodded, as they knew an important lesson from this battle and how it went downhill with the losing contestant's tactic and strategy.

 **She sure stopped him** _ **cold.**_

"Honestly, it was a fitting pun." Yuri said as she shifted her glasses.

 _ **That's right, Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.**_

After that, the NPCs soon made their opinions.

"Well, a good start for a good show." Ainz said.

"I'll a-admit, i-it was amazing." Mare shyly commented.

"Yeah, it was. But I wish the fight was cooler than that." Aura spoke.

"I think the more we watch, the better battles are than before." Demiurge informed, "In addition, it would help us know what kind of tactics and strategies we can implement from this show."

"It is true, Demiurge." Ainz said, "We can learn from the fighters' mistakes and hope to prevent their mistakes from happening around us. A certain someone once said: 'a wise man learns from his mistakes, a wiser man learns from others mistakes.'"

After Ainz had said those words, everyone praised him.

"As expected of the Supreme One, to say we can become wiser to learn from others mistakes, amazing!" the Demon bowed deeply

"It is as you said my beloved." the Succubus said

"All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown!" Everyone praised.

Ainz looked at them with a nonexistent deadpan on his face, _Why they can't be normal for once._ He thought before noticing the episode was still going.

 **Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard an unknown voice.

 _Your soul is mine._

"...Shang Tsung." Ainz suddenly spoke, surprising the NPCs.

"You know him, Lord Ainz?" Albedo asked, wanting to know how their Lord recognize that voice.

Ainz immediately replied, "You'll know in the next episode, but for now, let's temporarily call Sebas back for the 2nd episode. That's an order."

Albedo bowed, "Yes, Lord Ainz."

Before anything else, another scene played in and the NPCs, including Ainz, started to wonder what could this be.

 _ **This special episode is brought to you by gabrielchiong11, the author of a fantastic story that had lately been working on a special project that will unexpectedly shock most viewers and give them a huge amount of heart attacks.**_

 **Yeah, this guy is probably good. I mean, this guy seems like he's wearing an undead-like anime costume who totally looks like the original. Don't believe me, check this out and this shit is legit as hell.**

Everyone inside the room looked completely shocked when the image of the so-called "gabrielchiong11" appeared and was immediately caught off guard.

The image showed who gabrielchiong11 really is. The person in particular, was wearing a certain academic robes, a certain set of rings, and most importantly, how he looks exactly like a certain person inside this room.

It was then, a certain someone exclaimed.

"What!? How the hell he looks exactly like me?!" Ainz exclaimed loudly in shock, before his emotion suppressor kicked in.

Albedo and Demiurge was also shocked, including every NPC inside the room as well. Who is this "gabrielchiong11" that looked exactly like their Lord?

 _ **He had requested to make a special new episode that actually combines with this episode. He has given a good amount of cash to pay for the animators to make this special good and seemingly realistic. He has also provided us technology from the 22nd Century to make this episode possible.**_

 _22nd Century? That's the century I lived, and this show is possibly from the early 21st century._ Ainz thought, who was this person who came the same time period as him.

 **Yeah, this guy doesn't claim he's a time traveller, but I really think he is... Anyhow, the animation and narrative storyline is directed by the same person, so expect some crazy shit and spoilers from his planned future chapters of his you-know-what story.**

 _What story?! I need to know what it is?!_ Ainz mentally shouted, before the suppressor kicked in.

The NPCs were also curious, what kind of story gabrielchiong11 even wrote about.

 _ **As for additional information, gabrielchiong11 mentioned that there is some things you don't want to know. For example, spoilers, just like Boomstick said, there are bizarre mentions and some things that people wouldn't watch. We advise you, watch on your own risk and it will definitely shock you. But for now, let's start the episode.**_

This actually got everyones' interest, if they say watch on your own risk, it might be possible a good story this author worked. Ainz then told them to return to their seats and watch the episode that gabrielchiong11 have directed.

* * *

The episode starts with an aerial view of the Great Forest of Tob, it showed almost the entirety of the forest before suddenly moved to another scenery, an open field.

Ainz was surprised, the animation looked realistic it was almost as if they were actually watching so complex and very detailed. The NPCs don't know what kind of magic or technology the 22nd century possessed.

It was then, they heard the narrator.

 **The Great Forest of Tob, a forest of great mystery. There were many rumors and legends that surrounded this forest.**

 _This voice, it sounded like Touch Me in his IRL voice, he seems very excited, almost as if he knows something exciting will happen._ Ainz thought before he returned watching the episode.

 **Stories of how a mysterious warrior, Don in mysterious armor and a strange-looking, but intelligent pet cat. Some of the stories included that a certain War Troll once lived and titled as the "Giant of the East" who ruled the eastern part of the forest. A Naga, capable of using magic and was dubbed as the "Serpent of the West" and its namesake, ruled the west. And finally, a creature with intriguing runes on its belly and was given several titles, but the most well-known are the "Beast of the South" and the "Wise King of the Forest".**

 _Hmm. I don't know who the first two was, but the latter I recognize it, it's Hamsuke isn't it?_

Now Ainz realized it, this show is practically about this New World. And so, he decided to keep things quiet, before turning back to the screen.

 **Those stories were outdated, and somewhat a bit related to this story. So, no point on mentioning, I guess?... Anyways, this is where it all began.**

"What do you mean, outdated!? And why the hell you even mention it?!" Aura shouted in annoyance, this narrator is either lazy or was he saying that on purpose?

Sooner the group realised it, the scene changed.

There were now seeing an open green grasslands, the wind blown the occasional flowers on the field.

The NPCs were confused, including Ainz, why are they seeing this scene anyway.

 ***Sigh* the Grasslands, open field of green grasses span throughout the area, cool winds to ease stresses that has been eating as of late, clear blue skies and white clouds make it seem like it is a wonderful world from a certain song.**

 _Ah, that song._ Ainz thought.

 _What song?_ The NPCs simultaneously thought.

 **This place was a perfect paradise to chill and relax, a perfect place to go on picnics with family and friends. A perfect getaway place to give relief to the mind... That is until—**

 **"** **「** **Explosion** **」** **!"**

 _ **Boom!**_

— **That happened.**

"Whoa, never expected that will happened." Aura says.

Mare added in, "Me, neither."

"Us, as well." Ainz added, in behalf to all inside the room.

 **"Get back here!" a female voice was then heard.**

The camera showed a young girl, with jet-black hair that is dark as night, black irises that shown her determination, her skin is as white as snow, she also wore a robe-like clothing signifying her as a magic caster.

She looks around 16 years old, and she was beautiful, like an angel descended from heaven itself.

Right now, she was breathing heavily and sweating profusely, almost as if she was tired and tried to catch someone.

 _Who is she?_ Ainz thought, _So this is girl is probably the main protagonist of this episode, it seems she's fighting someone. But the question is, who is it?_

The NPCs was surprised to see her in this state, in just the 1st episode they were already seeing a fight scene.

 _ **Dammit,**_ **she thought,** _ **At this rate, I'll ran out of Mana before I can beat him! Why can't I win against him?!**_

 **The girl then barely dodges a barrage of** **「** **Magic Arrows** **」** **before running out to evade those another incoming barrage of spells that seemed endless.**

 _ **Why is he always a beast when it comes to attacking?!**_ **The girl mentally exclaimed in fear as she ducked when a** **「** **Fireball** **」** **spell suddenly shot out of nowhere, and when it hits the ground it exploded. Yielding a firepower than the ordinary** **「** **Fireball** **」** **spell normally has.**

"Wow, this girl is amazing!" Aura commented, "She managed to predict where the spell came up, she's cool!"

"Indeed," Albedo said, "Though I have to wonder, is this girl human or just something else? I can't seem to know what she is."

"Let's leave it for now, and watch." Ainz said, "She seems to be the protagonist and by the looks of things, she isn't faring well against her opponent."

He then thought, _That spell is strong when Ulbert casted it once, could it be she's fighting someone on the Grand Catastrophe's level._

 _ **That was a close one.**_ **She gulped a huge amount of saliva, "Damn it, I can't sense where he is. Good thing dodging that spell was blind luck, at least I inherited some of his precognitive ability to know and dodge attacks. Without it, I might be dead meat." she quietly muttered as she looked around**

Entoma giggled, "Good one." before nibbling a cockroach in her hand.

 **"Now, where is he?" she asked herself, before three familiar orange-like orbs suddenly appeared next to her.**

"「Drifting Master Mine」!" Ainz exclaimed the name of the spell, it was the same spell he used against Shalltear.

 _ **「**_ _ **Drifting Master Mine**_ _ **」**_ _ **!?**_ **The girl managed to mentally said the name of that spell before calling out her best defensive spell.**

 **"** **「** **Magic Shield** **」** **!" the girl managed to call out her spell and managed to block the 8th Tier spell from making her to turn into blown bits.**

"She quite good," Demiurge complimented, "Able to block that spell in point-blank range is impressive, considering the Tier that spell was in."

He then smiled, _This girl would be a great asset to Nazarick._

 **After the spell had ended, the girl lowered her barrier and gave a big sigh. This was tiring and she has almost no reserves left to spare. She only has enough Mana for a single 5th Tier Spell, any more than that, she'll fully exhaust her magic.**

"Wow, this narrator is giving us a narrative on her thoughts." Lupusrigina said, as she pointed out the obvious.

"But now, she's already lowering her guard down low enough and the opponent she's facing right now might use it to his advantage." Pandora's Actor said, already taking a liking on the girl.

 **It was then, a shadow suddenly appeared behind, and before the girl knew or react to it. The mystery figure karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out unconscious.**

 **During her last moment of consciousness before she blacked out, she thought,** _ **Dammit, he won... Again.**_

"Wait, she's fighting this opponent multiple times and not had won, even once?" Shalltear asked, bringing some nodded heads.

Pandora's Actor replied, "Yes, we believe it to be so..."

 **Before her body could fall to the ground, the mystery figure grabbed her falling body and gently lay her down on ground.**

Now, this got some of the NPCs confused, wasn't the person she's fighting was the enemy, and was merciful enough to gently put her on the ground. No enemy can give mercy like this, except for...

 **"Good grief," the mystery figure said, "This is already the 10th time we're at this and you've managed to improve yourself greatly. I'm proud of you, Shizuka."**

By the time the camera shows the appearance of the new figure they were already shocked. And the most affected is none other—

"Huh!? Why am I there!? This shouldn't be possible!"

—Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Flames would be ignored. Constructive Criticism is allowed. Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and you already know... I'm doing this once, okay! If you want to continue this, be sure to Fav and Follow twice than the original amount. So, until then, goodbye!**

 **gabrielchiong11 out!**


	5. Important!

**Last time:**

 _ **It was then, a shadow suddenly appeared behind, and before the girl knew or react to it. The mystery figure karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out unconscious.**_

 _ **During her last moment of consciousness before she blacked out, she thought,**_ **Dammit, he won... Again.**

 _"Wait, she's fighting this opponent multiple times and not had won, even once?" Shalltear asked, bringing some nodded heads._

 _Pandora's Actor replied, "Yes, we believe it to be so..."_

 _ **Before her body could fall to the ground, the mystery figure grabbed her falling body and gently lay her down on ground.**_

 _Now, this got some of the NPCs confused, wasn't the person she's fighting was the enemy, and was merciful enough to gently put her on the ground. No enemy can give mercy like this, except for..._

 _ **"Good grief," the mystery figure said, "This is already the 10th time we're at this and you've managed to improve yourself greatly. I'm proud of you, Shizuka."**_

 _By the time the camera shows the appearance of the new figure they were already shocked. And the most affected is none other—_

 _"Huh!? Why am I there!? This shouldn't be possible!"_

— _Ainz Ooal Gown himself._

* * *

Present Time:

 _This is impossible, it should be, how the hell am I there when I'm still here?!_

Out of all the crazy things that happened in this New World, in every case that is within the realm of possibility and probability, this here is the most outrageous thing that happened ever since he came to this world.

So why, why is he there in that show?

 _Unless..._

There was still a probability that, somehow, in some way, this person — gabrielchiong11 — has personally known Ainz Ooal Gown. In a way that is.

 _It's possible._ Ainz thought, _Considering the name, gabrielchiong11, he might be a player and that he was using his username as an alias or as his identity._ Ainz cupped his undead chin, _It could be, but I'm not too sure yet. Let's see about it after the episode._

As Ainz was having his own thoughts about this, the NPCs were mind blown by the fact their lord was there. Especially when he's with that girl.

Both Albedo and Shalltear have expressions that is either jealousy or with the intent to kill the girl who isn't probably from Nazarick. They have secretly made plans to eliminate the girl if she somehow exist in this world... They hoped it will be though.

Demiurge was also surprised, but knowing if their lord was in that "show" it should be possible that they also exist in that world as well.

Everyone else had similar thoughts, but they let it off when the narrator began.

 **1 hour later.**

"Oh, a timeskip." Ainz said, wondering why they have to skip an hour after that scene.

 **We see the girl, sleeping peacefully after she knocked out by the mysterious figure an hour ago.**

 **She was lying on the ground, dreaming some sort of dream which we obviously don't know what it is and I'm not going to tell what it is. It's privacy, you know.**

"Oh great, just what we need. A lazy narrator." Aura said out loud, obviously not liking the narrator one bit.

Ainz stared at Aura with his undead jaw dropped, _You're basically just insulting Touch Me, Aura. I know he isn't good as a narrator, but come on he's probably reading a book which the author wrote about._ Ainz thought, before resuming watching the show.

 **It was by then—** _ **Whack!**_

Ainz winced, including some of the NPCs as well. That sounded painful.

 **Ouch that hurts!** The Narrator's voice seemed to change to someone the NPCs knew and recognized.

"Lord... Touch Me..." Aura quietly muttered, just realizing she called the Paladin of Pure Silver a lazy narrator. She silently slumped on her seat, ashamed on what she just said earlier.

 _Well,_ Ainz thought, _This has taken a surprising turn._

 **Shut up, Touch Me, that isn't supposed to be in the script!** A different voice is now heard.

"Lord Ulbert..." The Creator of Blazing Inferno softly called out the owner of the voice.

 **No, you shut up! Of course it wasn't in the script! She's basically having a dream about Pandora's Actor, you know, the NPC that Momonga created in the Treasury! Look at it, I mean read it!**

Pandora's Actor let out a confused "Huh?" at the mention of his name.

 **Of course I read it you Justice Maniac! It's basically the exact same thing the author wrote about! Now get a grip you old fool, and let this stupid show continue!**

 **I can't just read what that guy wrote about, it's basically a violation of privacy and I'm a cop that was supposed to uphold the law and keep order in relative balance! I don't care about the guy who's going to pay us 1 billion Yen for this!**

 _Good grief, they're arguing. Just like before._ Ainz thought, reminiscing about this certain thing happened rather frequently back at the Golden Age of YGGDRASIL. _And this guy is paying 1 billion Yen for this?!_

 _What's a cop?_ A couple of the NPCs thought about that word.

 **Yeah, yeah, talk like that and hurry it up! It's like 11:30 in the FUCKING evening! And tonight is supposedly the shutdown of YGGDRASIL and Momonga is waiting for us in Nazarick!**

 _So that's why they couldn't come on time,_ Ainz thought in realization, _It's because they're doing this..._

Could feel his skeletal hands balled into a fist as he thought during the shutdown they had abandon him and the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick. At the thought of it made him regretted that he thought so Ill about them.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **I know this rather short, but... I have to make a decision! It's very important to know, whether or/not to continue it in this category or start something new and/or something different.**

 **The only way to decide this, is to have a poll vote. The choices are in the following:**

 **Write it in a separate story and placed it in the Overlord category.**

 **Just continue it right here, and label it as a Web Show/Overlord Crossover.**

 **Make it different than this one.**

 **If you pick either of the three, there are a few more choices to pick and choose only one:**

 **Have Blue Rose (including Climb and Brain) and Nazarick (including Ainz) watch the show I made. Season 1 Time Period.**

 **Have Blue Rose (including Climb and Brain) and Nazarick (including Ainz) watch the show I made. Season 2 Time Period.**

 **Have Blue Rose (including Climb and Brain) and Nazarick (including Ainz) watch the show I made. Season 3 Time Period.**

 **Have Blue Rose (including Climb and Brain) and Ainz (Ainz only) watch the show I made. Season 3 Time Period.**

 **A total 10 or 20 unique voters are needed to make this poll decisive.**

 **Thank you for your cooperation! Goodbye!**

 **gabrielchiong11 out!**


	6. Abandoned and a Proposed Challenge

Hello, gabrielchiong11 here, and I'm gonna announce something and I'll make it short.

I'm proposing a reaction challenge.

If you guys wonder "What reaction challenge?". Well, to tell you guys frankly, I'm going to leave this story in a status called: Abandoned.

As much I wanted to continue this, I'm too unsure to continue this the way it should. It's too complicated to change with details and author's notes etc.

That why I'm proposing a Challenge or two. The First Challenge, it will consist of the main Overlord cast reacting to my story called: Re: Overlord Mk. 2.

If you guys don't know what that is, I assure you. This is a challenge for authors to have a shot in the Overlord fanfic community. Which some of the readers are die-hard Overlord readers by the way.

It's your choice which characters you choose to react. Whether they be Ainz and the Denizens of Nazarick, or Blue Rose, Climb, and Brain from the Re-Estize Kingdom. And if possible, both at the same time.

Second Challenge, have them react to their own show.

If you guys have the chance to read my other stories, be sure to leave a review, a fav, and a follow to support my stories.

That's all folks, and goodbye! gabrielchiong11 out!


End file.
